moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Order of Tyr
The Holy Order of Tyr '''is an ecclesiastic order of knights founded by Adalric Seamark in order to enforce and uphold the will of the Church of Tyr. Founded shortly after the Third War, the order was seen as an alternative to the Order of the Silver Hand and Scarlet Hand comparatively. Under command of the Duchy of Seamark, the Order has risen to prominence as devout soldiers. Having served the Grand Alliance in multiple campaigns against the Legion and Horde respectively. Branches The Holy Order of Tyr is separated into two main branches: The Clerisy and the Templary. '''The Templary The Templary of the Holy Order of Tyr is the militant core of the Order, and righteous arm of Tyr's justice. Commanded by the High Marshal, they're charged with the protection of the Clerisy and Church throughout the entire Order's demesne. Upholding the second tenet of Tyr; Brotherhood. The Templary are trained to work together as a single force of unbridled righteous fury. Operating within structured battle groups, the Templary are divided into squadrons of five Knights per grouping. Their designated group being formed upon their entrance as Squires. These potential Knights then eat, sleep, train, and study with one another until their departure from the Order. At the top of the Templary exist the Wardens. Commanders of militant forces through out the demesne of Tyr. Each in charge of a Bastion within its respective region of Lordaeron. These Wardens uphold the three tenets throughout Lordaeron, using their forces to strike down the wicked wherever it may rise. The Temple within Seamark serves as the central Bastion of Tyr. Focusing on training future Templary on the values of sacrifice and brotherhood. So that they may better understand the story of Tyr, and his dedication to Mankind's perseverance. Ranks * High Marshal: They're charged with overseeing the Clerisy. ** Title: Commander Pre-nominal: his/her Lordship * Under-Marshal: The second hand of the High Marshal. They're to uphold order and discipline within the Templary ranks. ** Title: Sir/Lieutenant * Warden: Charged with overseeing their designated Bastion within their region. ** Title: Warden/Lord * Quartermaster: A landed Templar responsible for providing quarters, rations, clothing, and other supplies for Squires and Templars. ** Title: Quartermaster * Chevalier: An heavily armored mounted Templar tasked with maintaining cavalry discipline. ** Title: Chevalier/Sir * Templar: The standard position held by most within the Templary. ** Title: Templar/Sir * Squire: The entry level position granted to new recruits wishing to rise to the rank of Templar. ** Title: Squire/Recruit The Clerisy The Clerisy of the Holy Order of Tyr is the spiritual core of the Order and the center of faith within the Church of Tyr. Commanded by the High Lector, they are charged with the spiritual education of the Knight Templars of the Order as well as its Clerics. In general, they are the embodiment of the first tenet of Tyr; Self Sacrifice. For the Clerisy, nothing may surpass the faith of the Church of Tyr in importance. All of the Clerisy are absolved of sin, however many go further on a individual personal basis which varies depending on their religiosity. Some take vows of celibacy, lead ascetic or monastic lifestyles, and shave their heads. While the main duties of the Clerisy is to host liturgies, sermons, education and perform scholarly duties, a select few of the Clerics are trained in martial combat to become War-Clerics. These warrior priests don the heavy silver armor akin to the Knight Templars and fight toe to toe with their brethren. Military prowess combined with pious humility and unwavering faith, they act as both paragons of Self-Sacrifice and Justice. They stand as the shield of the Clerisy and the High Lector. The Abbey within Farshire Acres serves as one of the main bastions which focuses on training Clerics and the War-Clerics. They base their teaching and training on the underlying Light's Militant curriculum, an older Order independent of the Church of the Holy Light. It was afterwards absorbed within the Clerisy of the Holy Order of Tyr. Ranks * High Lector: They are charged with overseeing the Clerisy. ** Title: Prelate/Bishop Pre-nominal: his/her Eminence. * Lector: Charged with the spiritual education of the Knight Templars and Clerics ** Title: Lector/Educator * War-Cleric: Those Clerics who chose a more militant path, acting as the shields of the Church of Tyr. ** Title: Placeholder * Cleric: The standard position held by most members of the Clerisy. ** Title: Placeholder * Neophyte: The position at which a postulant of the Order begins as. ** Title: Neophyte WIP. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood